


Alone With You

by Markipoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: 'I should take a bath before he gets here.''Can't do it!! I'm dying!! Gotta sleep!!''Anyway he'll tell me to take a bath when he gets here. Wouldn't it be great if we could get in the bath together.'Jinyoung had promised to eat dinner with Jaebum but after an intense match of soccer with Mark and Jackson, Jinyoung is too exhausted to move.





	Alone With You

**Ding dong**

**Ding dong**

**Ding dong**

Jaebum repeatedy rang the doorbell for what felt like hours." Hey! Jinyoung?! Open up!" When he still didn't get a reply, he finally decided to enter the house using his spear key.

Jaebum quickly covered his nose the moment he entered Jinyoung's room. The smell was strong. He quickly found the culprid; Jinyoung's sports bag.

" Jinyoung," Jaebum shook the boy, trying to wake him up. Jinyoung's eyes opened half way." You stink. Get in the bath." Jinyoung groaned, closing his eyes and fell back asleep.

' No good, huh ...? At times like this, he probably won't wake up for another hour.' Jaebum thought as he watched the boy sleep.' But he said we'd eat dinner together.' Jaebum pouted as his stomach began to growl.' What should I do until he wakes up?'

' Oh.' An idea popped into his head. He pulled out his phone and took a photo of Jinyoung. He add the photo to an album full of pictures of Jinyoung.

He glanced at Jinyoung.' For some reason... Once I get used to his smell...' He slowly climbed onto the boy, straddling his hips.' Somehow... This smell...' His heart was beating faster and he was panting.' ... is arousing me.'

Jaebum lifted Jinyoung's shirt up. He stared at Jinyoung's nipples. Jinyoung had always yelled at him when he'd tried playing with them. He slowly licked one of the nipples. It tasted salty, probably from sweat. He licked and nibbled on it before pulling away and staring at it. It had become swollen and hard.

Before he had the chance to lick it again, Jinyoung pushed him away, mumbling, " Jaebum~ I told you to cut it out." He was still asleep but he looked irratated. Jaebum's exitement quickly peaked.

He practically ran to Jinyoung's drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. He pushed his pants down before pouring the lube into his hands.

He turned onto his stomach and reached behind himself rubbing over his entrance. He added a finger, squirming at the feeling. Eventually he managed to put three fingers in before deciding it was enough.

He reached for a condom and tried opening it. Because of the lube, his hands kept slipping off the packet. In the end, he got angry and ripped it open with his teeth. 

' He's already hard.' Jaebum thought as he pulled Jinyoung's pants down. He grabbed onto Jinyoung's cock, pumping it a few times before putting it inside his mouth.

He licked up and down Jinyoung's shaft and played with his balls. He wanted to go slowly, to not wake Jinyoung up, but he couldn't help himself. He sucked harder, taking the entire cock into his mouth, moaning as the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Jaebum pulled away and gentley rolled the condom onto Jinyoung's cock.

"AHG!" Jaebum groaned when he realized there was a tear in the condom. Frustrated and impatiant, he tossed the condom away, deciding they didn't need it.

Jaebum got onto Jinyoung positioning himself above the boy's cock. He slowly lowered himself onto it, whimpering at the feeling of being penetrated. Jaebum closed his eyes as he lowered himself all the way down. Jaebum braced his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders, knees against the floor, rising and falling on Jinyoung's hard cock with breathy gasps at each burst of pleasure.

' Feels good but... not enough.' He planted his hands on either side of Jinyoung to keep his balance so he could grind himself into Jinyoung's hips, moving forward and back, and side to side.' I need more.'

" What... are you doing...?" Jaebum looked down to see Jinyoung's eyes opened half way." Huh..? Is this... a dream?"

" Jinyoung..." Jaebum panted, rubbing against Jinyoung. Jinyoung let out a soft moan.

" Hold..." Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's leg in an attempt to stop him." ...what on earth... is happening here?"

Ignoring him, Jaebum continued bucking his hips against Jinyoung.

" Fuck!" Jinyoung moaned when he felt Jaebum tighten around his cock.

" Jinyoung... does it feel good?" Jaebum asked, rotating his hips.

" Yeah... really good." Jinyoung grabbed onto Jaebum's ass squeezing it a little as he rocked his hips.

" Should I do more?"

" Fuck," Jinyoung moaned." Yeah... Do it..."

Jaebum picked up the pace, quickly rising up before slamming back down. Jinyoung's eyes were closed, groaning on occasion. I reached for one of his nipples, playing with it gently. That seemed to make Jinyoung loose his cool. His hands flew to grab Jaebum's waist and be started maneuvering up and down his cock quickly.

" Shit... I'm gonna cum ...!" Jinyoung panted.

" No!" Jaebum yelled immediately lifting himself off Jinyoung. Unfortunately for him, Jinyoung's cum spurted onto his back and hair. When Jaebum looked back at him, he was asleep again.

_20 minutes later..._

' I had an amazing dream...' Jinyoung thought as he blinked his eyes open. He was about to sit up when he noticed that he shirt had been pulled up and his pants were down. His body was covered with cum, too.' He fucked me and left.'

* * *

" Attacked me in my sleep. What a cruel guy." Jinyoung mumbled as he walking into the shower. He wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist. Jaebum was clearly pissed.

" Coming first and then going right back to sleep." Jaebum grumbled. 

" Now, now, when we're out of the bath, I'll make you come properly..." he kissed Jaebum on the back of his head. Feeling something sticky on his mouth, Jinyoung placed a hand on his lips." You seem to have something in your hair..."

Jaebum turned around glaring at him." Isn't it yours? You came on my back and hair."

Jaebum couldn't help but laugh at Jinyoung's reaction. He looked absolutely disgusted and on the verge of throwing up.


End file.
